Michigan's And Ohio's Love And Hate
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: Michigan and Ohio hate each other deeply. The Toledo War and college games caused this. But what happens when Michigan want to stop fighting with Ohio? And what will become of them after that? What will the rest of the States and America think? How will this effect the economy? This will include other couples, but it starts with Michigan and Ohio.
1. The Incident

**So, this is a story that was suggested to me by a reviewer to one of my other stories. I own nothing!**

It was Summer. A hot, humid, summer day. And she hated it.

Ava U. Jones hated it.

She pushed away from her desk, kicking the carpet on the ground beneath her.

She was so bored...maybe a glass of water would help?

Yeah, that'll work.

Ava left her office, in search of the nice, cool beverage her throat desired.

She was bored.

She was thirsty.

She was Ohio.

Ohio eventually found a sink, but that was it. There were no cups.

What a wonderful way to start a horrible day...

Taking out her phone, she cupped one hand and held it under the running water while she checked her messages; she lifted her cupped hand to her mouth, where she took a nice, long, cool, drink...

Only to spit it out right afterwards.

"He messaged me..." Ohio looked down at her phone, eyes full of horror and outrage. "Why would he of all people message me?"

She looked at the text. It was from Tyler B. Jones.

The stupid state of Michigan.

_From: THISGUYISSUCHANASSHOLEIHATEHISGUTS_

_Good game._

"Why did he say that?" Ohio mumbled to herself. "I did beat his ass, but usually he'd be complaining about something stupid or something..."

Another text message appeared.

_From: THISGUYISSUCHANASSHOLEIHATEHISGUTS_

_Talking to yourself is the first side of insanity, you know._

What?

"Where is that bitc-" she whirled around, trying to find him.

Another text.

_From: THISGUYISSUCHANASSHOLEIHATEHISGUTS_

_Have you had enough milk today, you addict?_

Ohio growled, furiously texting back.

_From: Ohio_

_Do you have lung cancer yet? Go and eat some corn, you loser._

"That's really rude." a male voice sounded from behind her.

Ohio whirled around to see Michigan STANDING RIGHT BEHIND HER.

"Why are you here?" she jumped.

"It's a free country." he shrugged.

Was Ohio the only one who noticed that he was moving closer? Eventually, it became apparent that he was right next to her. What should she do? Should she move away? Yes, that's what she'll do. Ohio moved away rather quickly.

"What is it?" Michigan's eyes weirdly twinkled. "How are all things possible?"

Ohio blushed at the reference to her state motto. "With God, all things are possible." she blushed even farther.

"Exactly." he moved closer.

"Get away from me, you wolf!" she pushed him away.

"Buckeye!"

"Detroit Owner!"

"Shut up!" he failed to get a comeback.

"But you don't deny it." Ohio smirked at her victory. "Come on, I always win. The Toledo War? I owned that. The 2014 Game? Winner!" she pointed to herself.

"Well, at least I have a bigger state area." he lifted his nose into the air.

"I have a bigger population." Ohio smirked.

"NO ONE CARES!" Michigan literally roared.

"I do!" she made big hand motions to prove her point.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Get her, Tex."

That's the last thing she was aware of until she blacked out.

Texas had hit her with the but of his gun in the head.

"Thank you, Texas." Michigan sighed with relief. "She was so annoying. Of course I was the one who should have gotten the Toledo Strip. She probably cheated in that game, too." he reassured himself.

Texas looked unsure. "Okay, what are you going to do with her now?" he put the his gun back in his holder.

"I'm not sure." he sighed.

"This is unconstitutional." Texas sighed. "That was illegal. We could both get thrown in jail for assault." he winced.

"We've got contacts to get us out." Michigan winked at him. "I'm taking her somewhere special."

"Weren't you two just fighting five seconds ago?"

"Doesn't matter." he lifted her up and walked away. "See ya later, Tex." he went out of sight.

"If I'm not in jail first," Texas whispered under his breath.

The train ride was fairly short, so Ohio didn't have a chance to wake up. He lifted her up again and flashed workers an ID. It was necessary for carrying an unconscious girl, after all.

Ohio was, at first aware of very little. She could feel the wind against her skin, her the trees moving around, wait, trees? Wasn't she indoors when she...oh. She blacked out. In front of Michigan. That Wolverine probably took her to some weird place and left her there to die.

"You awake?" a masculine voice asked.

"Michigan?" she opened her eyes. It was Michigan.

He nodded. "Si quaeris peninsulam amoenam, circum spice," he spoke in fluent Latin, or something like that.

"Why the state motto?" Ohio sat up. "What does it even mean?"

"I said my state motto because I thought it would be cool and dramatic. Apparently, it's not, you dolt. You don't even know one of the state mottos mean, you dunce. You completely idiotic, stupid little-" Michigan went off ranting.

"Just tell me what it means." the Buckeye state deadpanned.

The Wolverine state rolled his eyes. "It means: If you a seeking an amenable peninsula, look around you."

"Well, that's stupid." Ohio frowned. "Wait, you didn't..."

"I did."

"YOU TOOK ME INTO YOUR OWN STATE! HOW COULD YOU? WHAT IF SOMEBODY SEES ME? IF DAD COMES, HE'LL BE SO WEIRDED OUT! IF ONE OF OUR SIBILINGS COME, I'LL BE TEASED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Ohio screamed at him.

"So? I don't care what they think."

"Is this some sort of revenge for kicking your butt in the game?" she accused.

"No!" Michigan looked insulted. "Can't I have a little bit of time with you?"

"NO!" she said instantaneously.

"Why not? You're my sister." the Wolverine state looked at her. "Or are you something else to me? Something even closer?"

"We share a border, that's it, you moron." Ohio crossed her arms in her rage.

"So? We're closer than Alaska and Puerto Rico." Michigan said smoothly.

"They are on the opposite sides of the country." the Buckeye state deadpanned.

"So we're closer than they are. Much closer. It would be even closer if you gave me Toledo-" he was cut off.

"We settled this in 1836! Toledo is mine! I don't even want to be close to you." she eyed him nervously.

"Aw, come on!" Michigan complained.

"You want Toledo, give up the non-contiguous section of your state." Ohio smirked.

"But- But- But- But-" he did not want to give that much land up.

"Toledo's mine." she smirked.

"Fine," he huffed. "Can we at least be a little closer than we were before?"

"I don't care."

"You didn't say no!" he fluttered around a little. "I will beat you in the next game, I promise!"

"I don't want you to beat me in the next game." Ohio crossed her arms.

"This is war." Michigan suddenly went into his 'dark mode'.

"I will beat you!" the Buckeye state was tempted to stalk away there.

That was when they heard the squeals.

"What's that?" the Wolverine state looked around before narrowing his eyes at her. "You didn't bring and of your hogs with all their milk, did you?"

"You were the one who knocked me out! I didn't have a chance to bring anything!" Ohio glared at him.

"No, Tex knocked you out."

"You brought him into this?"

More squeals.

"Over there!" Ohio sprinted off in the area where the squeals sounded from, Michigan close behind her.

A bush rustled. Michigan slowly moved towards that particular plant before separating the leaves.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the Wolverine state roared.

"What did you find?" Ohio jogged over before joining Michigan in the roaring.

It was California. With an active video camera.

"Oh," she sighed. "I was just video taping the scenery around here for a movie I'm shooting." California winked at them. "Could you guys help me?"

Ohio shrugged. "Sure."

"Whatever." Michigan crossed his arms.

"Will you do anything?" California questioned.

The two other states stared at her oddly before slowly nodding.

"Great! Do you swear on Dad?" the Golden State squealed.

"We swear on Dad," they sighed.

"Let's just get this over with." Michigan scowled.

"You can't turn back. I need you two to have a...passionate kiss with one another!" she looked proud with herself as she aimed her video camera at them.

"WHAT?" they both exploded.

"I'm not doing that!" Ohio made hand motions that made it clear that she thought it was a bad idea.

"I may have wanted to be closer to Ava, but I don't want to be that close!" Michigan's eyes widened. "I just got tired of fighting her all of the time."

"You swore on Dad." California deadpanned. "You have to do it, or else you know what it counts as." she smirked. "It would look like you two are seceding from him."

"We really have to do it." Ohio looked sad.

"I just wanted to be closer to her." Michigan looked hurt.

"That's the first notion of love." California squealed.

"That's impossible." Michigan fumed.

"WE HATE EACH OTHER!" they pointed at each other furiously.

"Already knowing what each other are going to say," the Golden State wiped some tears away.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Come one, you have to do it. Or will you secede?" California teased.

They both sighed, before turning to each other. They had to do this. Michigan moved closer while Ohio put her arms around him.

Did I mention that California was filming the whole thing?

Their lips met.

California was bursting with joy inside. Many thoughts were racing through her head.

_That is so cute!_

_I could totally make a movie about this!_

_What awesome blackmail!_

_What will Dad think about this?_

_What will the rest of the States think about this?_

_Will they become one?_

California shuddered. The last one would never happened.

Michigan and Ohio broke away, and California had it all on tape.

"We may hate each other," Ohio began.

"But sometimes we can love each other." Michigan lifted her up and clutched her tightly.

"That was spoken like it was scripted!" California squealed.

"If this gets into an actual movie," this time the Wolverine state started.

"Your land will soon be claimed by Ohio...and Michigan." Ohio added Michigan's name onto the end.

The Golden State pouted. "Fine."

"Good." Michigan took Ohio's hand, and they receded into the distance.

Once they were out of hearing range, California muttered. "I can still show the family."

That was when this could be heard in the distance.

"I DID NOT CHEAT IN THE GAME!"

"YOU TOTALLY DID? HOW ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE BEATEN ME?"

"UGH...JUST STOP HOUSING SO MANY SERIAL KILLERS!"

"WELL, PEOPLE ONLY CARE ABOUT YOU AT ELECTION TIME!"

California sighed. Sometimes there was just no winning.

But at least they are a thing now, right?

**Tell me what you think! If enough people like this, I will continue!**

**Review!**


	2. Revalation and Denial

**I own nothing!**

**Guest (1): Thanks! I didn't know if anyone would like it...**

**Marzue: I always take requests! Don't worry, I'm continuing this one. I'll even make a series with this pairing and some other states. :) Also, I'll take your poll choice into consideration...**

**Guest (2): I actually was going to make a series out of this one involving this pairing and some other ones! Next I could do Vermont and New Hampshire, if you like. :)**

It was the day. The day dreaded by every state, territory, district, zone, and former territory. Meeting day. The reason being, most of them have to travel many miles just to get there, but all they ever did there was argue.

"I HAVE NO SALES TAX! I HAVE NO SALES TAX!" Delaware ran across the room chanting.

"Who are you?" Maine questioned.

"I'M DELAWARE!"

"Guys, I think there is an intruder! This guy is claiming to be Delaware!" Maine sounded the alarm.

"Delaware is one of my awesome counties..." Pennsylvania announced.

"I am not part of YOU!"

"Whatever."

"May you please stop sending your pollution over here?" Indiana asked as politely as possible.

"Maybe when you get your own economy," Illinois smirked.

Alabama was looking at Mississippi in disgust. "Why don't yo stop sleeping with everybody?"

Mississippi took that to offense. "Well...well...well...YOU'RE A COMMUNIST!"

Every state, zone, district, territory, and former territory alike gasped.

"You did not just say that!" Alabama smacked him.

"Why are we even here?" the Philippines muttered, looking at the fighting.

"I don't know. Maybe Dad needs our help..." Palau muttered.

"He'd go to England for that."

"You're right, maybe he just wants our advice on things. After all, we know more about him than any other nation." Micronesia butted in.

"That's probably it." the Marshall Islands agreed.

The four nations stepped back from the fighting teenagers. They were adults now; there was no need to get involved in petty fights.

"I've been waiting for this since 1845!" Texas tackled Alaska to the ground. "I have a bigger state than you!"

"No, I have much more land than you." Alaska threw him off.

Rhode Islands calmly tapped Alaska on the shoulder. "Your land size may be, like, a bajillion times bigger, but I still have a greater population than you." the smallest state fleed as fast as her legs could take her.

"R-R-R-RHODE ISLAND YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Alaska ran after her.

"What happened to our fight?" Texas complained.

"You can fight with me." California was laying on the table, kicking her legs in the air, and smiling flirtatiously.

"Ah, no." the Lone Star State escaped THAT mess as quickly as possible.

"BUCKEYES!" Ohio hollered.

"WOLVERINES!" Michigan cheered.

"BUCKEYES!"

"WOLVERINES!"

"BUCKEYES!"

"WOLVERINES!"

"LIFE!" Guam glared at them when he got his nose out of a book titled _The Taotao Mo'na. _"Just shut up."

Ohio and Michigan glared at each other for a minute before both stalking off a few feet.

"Buckeyes." Ohio whispered.

"Wolverines."

"Buckeyes."

"Wolverines."

" 'BAMA'S A COMMIE! 'BAMA'S A COMMIE!" Mississippi was standing on the table, hands cupped over his mouth, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP!" Guam was close to tears. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

They silenced.

"What was that for?" Massachusetts stepped away from trying to get Maine to become one with him.

"I-I-I-I'm afraid that if you continue screaming like that, you'll disrupt the dead." Guam cried.

Howland Islands was there for the other territory. "Why do you say that?"

"In my place, there are ghosts walking around in solid forms. Guam zombies. Look it up on the Internet, it's true. The Taotao Mo'na are ghosts who can curse you. You step on a holy stone, you can die. It's as simple as that." Guam stated.

"Do you believe that junk?" North Carolina raised an eyebrow.

The territory in question's eye twitched. "Y-Ye-Yes, YOU COMMIE!" Guam launched himself at the state.

That was when America came in. "Where's the commie?" he stood tall. "The hero will save the day!"

"She's the commie!" Guam pointed at North Carolina.

"Christopher, Caroline isn't a commie." the heroic nation face-palmed.

"Yeah, she isn't!" Illinois smirked.

"Just because Dad's boss is from your state doesn't make you the judge of everything!" Guam from. "The Taotao Mo'na will get you all!"

"Christopher, you need to chill." America sighed.

"I, like, totally have an announcement to, like, make!" California finally stood up on the table she was laying on.

"Yes, Ruby?" the heroic nation turned to her.

"Michigan and Ohio, like, are totally going out!" she cheered.

A dark aura surrounded Michigan and Ohio. "You said you'd keep your mouth shut about the incident."

"I promised that I wouldn't put it in any movies; I didn't promise that I wouldn't tell anyone." California grinned.

"So that's why you wanted me to help you kidnap Ohio!" Texas face-palmed.

America just stood in shock. "Is this true?"

"No!" the two states in question outright refused.

"Yes! I have proof!" California waved her camera around.

"Let's see it!" Vermont grinned.

Michigan glared at him. "Go get yourself a gay marriage."

"YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!"

"No fighting!" America yelled.

"Fine." all of the states sat down.

"I personally do not want to go through another Civil War." Kansas grinned at everyone.

Now the states looked guilty; they hadn't meant for it to go that far. Well, I guess the Southern half did, but let's forget about that.

"I wouldn't mind another Civil War." South Carolina grinned. "Right, guys?" she looked for support from the other Southern states.

"I don't really want to revolt anymore," Georgia told her.

"Neither do I, South." North Carolina winced. "But at least you are dedicated."

"The evidence!" Vermont cheered.

He recieved two glares again.

"Ruby, give me the camera," America attached the camera to a convienent projector.

It showed the video. The video that California took of Michigan and Ohio. She editted it a little bit to take out the part when she was trying to convince Michigan and Ohio to kiss, but the actual kiss and the holding of the hands were still in there. After the video, everyone was in shock.

"How did you get that?" Nevada looked at California in amazement.

"I was trying to find good scenes for some moves, but I just happened to stumble upon them." the Golden State grinned.

"It didn't happen like that!" Michigan and Ohio yelled in unison.

"She made us swear on Dad to help her!" Ohio tried to convince her relatives.

"She didn't even tell us what we had to do until we swore!" Michigan was frantic.

"Then she told us that if we didn't do it, it would count as secession!" the Buckeye State blamed the Golden State.

"So she forced us to!" the Wolverine State ended.

California shrugged. "Denial."

"If you swore on Dad," South Carolina seriously looked confused. "Why didn't you just secede?"

"Not all of us are secession happy." Maryland rolled her eyes.

America somehow made all of the teenagers to calm down. "If Michigan and Ohio are going out, what does it matter? If they aren't, oh well! It doesn't really effect anything. Did this happen when Nevada and California started going out? No!" he let out a breath. "Just calm down."

And they did.

California's eyes narrowed.

_I WILL get them together._

**Review!**


	3. Soul Mates

**I own nothing!**

**Marzue: Don't worry: there are more victims in this chapter (another couple) and some Michigan/Ohio backing.**

**Guest: Here's the update :)**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED RECENTLY! I FELL ON ICE AND GOT A CONCUSSION!**

California brushed through some of the bushes in the Jones' estate with her video camera. _I must get the perfect spot..._ She thought about some of the new movies coming out soon from Hollywood.

"California?" a male voice sounded behind her. "What are you doing?

Ruby Jones groaned. It was New York; she whirled around. "I am finding the perfect spots to shoot my movies. What are you doing, York?" she smirked.

"I am finding inspiration for a scene in Broadway, Cali," he narrowed his eyes.

"Why? Everyone knows that Hollywood is way better than Broadsway." California gave him the hand.

"What? Broadway trumps Hollywood!" New York approached his sister.

"Says who? You?" the female state glared at him. "Would you like to see which is more popular with the other states?"

"Be prepared to lose." her brother retorted.

"Well, you be prepared to get a bad hand!" California scoffed.

New York stared at her incredulously. "You've been hanging around Nevada for too long."

"No, I haven't!"

"You just said 'be prepared to get a bad hand'. That screams Nevada." the male state leaned forward. "Do you have an affair?"

California blushed bright red. "Of course I don't! Who would like Nevada? Well, besides Utah of course..."

"It's your turn to kiss now." a new voice came from California left.

It was Ohio. An Ohio out for revenge.

"Who would want to kiss him?" California looked disgusted.

"Who would want to kiss her?" New York retaliated.

"Cali, you said that love/hate relationships were a thing now. Well, obviously you guys hate each other enough!" Ohio giggled gleefully.

"But you are forgetting the love part." the Golden State deadpanned.

"You only need a little bit of help." this new voice came from California's right.

Michigan. Right, he probably wanted revenge too.

"Why are you working with Ohio?" New York looked at him like he grew a second head. "You hate her."

"I do, but California tricked both of us with the same trick. It's our time to ally ourselves to get revenge. Then, we can go back to hating each other in peace." Michigan stated.

"But I still have to work on getting you two together!" California almost wailed.

"Maybe we don't want to get together." Ohio answered calmly.

"But I believe that, deep down, you guys are soul mates!" the Golden State looked between them. "If you guys take the soul mate test, and if you guys aren't compatable, I'll leave you alone. But if you are soul mates and are still in denial, I will continue to act." California looked proud at her decision.

Ohio looked Michigan in the eye.

"I guess we can do that..." Michigan sighed.

California almost squealed.

"...But you and New York have to take it too." the Wolverine State finished.

"What?" the Golden State's jaw dropped.

"It's an agreement, yes?" Michigan asked. "So agree to it."

California huffed. "Fine, I agree."

"I'll do it too, I guess." New York sighed. "I don't care."

LINE BREAK

California stared at her test results. She was Red. **(I am just making this up...)**

She was compatable with Green.

Ohio stared at her test. She was Yellow. Compatable with Purple.

"What did you boys get?" Ohio and California stood up and leaned against the table in the study they were in.

"Purple." Michigan sighed.

Ohio's jaw dropped.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! If you guys are still in denial, I'll just have to keep trying, but I knew it!" California squealed.

"Wait," the Wolverine state stared at Ohio. "Did you get Yellow?"

"Yes." she answered in a quiet voice.

"Oh," he swallowed before sitting down.

"What did you get?" Ohio tried to remain calm as she stared at New York.

"Green." New York stretched.

That was when California started wailing. "It's not possible!"

That was when America burst through the door. "Why are you crying?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The soul mate test says that my soul mate is him!" she said 'him' as if it was the vilest thing in the universe.

"We got each other." Ohio gestured between her and Michigan.

"And I got Cali." New York groaned.

"Right." America swallowed.

He was not ready for this.

**Review! Sorry! I'm still not completely recovered from my concussion, so I'll update when I can!**


	4. The Game Begins

**I own nothing! Thank you for being patient! This concussion is giving me a hell of a time!**

**Marzue: FrUK, FrUk...:) That's what I ship.**

"So," California swooped over to Ohio and Michigan once America had fled the room. "You guys got each other. That means you must date!"

"No we don't!" Ohio's face turned red. "Anyway, that is a stupid thing to say. If you are forcing us just because we got each other, what about you two?" she jabbed her finger at New York and California.

"It must have been a mistake."

"Well, then ours might have been a mistake too!" Michigan spoke up.

"But...but..." the Golden States lip quivered.

"Fine," New York sighed in an overdramatic, Broadway way.

"Fine what?" Ohio looked her brother over suspiciously.

He had a relaxed position, but you could see by the way he held his head he did not approve of what was going on. His neck was straight, with his head held high in a regal way.

"What California wants, California gets." the home of the United States' biggest city sighed. "No matter what the cost. Here's the deal, if I can get California to go out with me, you two have to go out as well. Also, get as many states into this as possible; it'll be like a game." he winked.

Michigan and Ohio looked at each other. There was no way that California would go out with him; they hated each other, even if they were soul mates. She takes her own pride over what she wants. It was the western state's way.

"All right," Ohio said slowly, "But how do we get states together?"

"It's not just states." New York's eyes twinkled. "States, territories, former territories, D.C. and the Canal Zone!"

"B-But the Canal Zone is with Panama!" Michigan's eyes widened.

"It's more of a challenge that way." the eldest state in the room smirked. "What does Cali call it?"

"Forbidden _LOVE!" _California swooned.

The two teams stared at each other. It was on. There will be as many of their sibilings as possible involved in this, and New York had to ask California out. What fun...

"California, will you go out somewhere with me?" New York went for the direct approach as soon as the games started.

Michigan and Ohio hadn't begun to look for states to be involved yet. That was their task; New York's was to get California to go out with him, California's was to resist him.

California was weighing her options. Her goal was to not give in to him; that would cause punishment for all four of them. She weighed them again. Pride or relief. Pride. Relief. Pride. Relief.

Pride.

"No," California stalked away, putting as much sass in it as possibled.

Michigan and Ohio were visibly relieved.

LINE BREAK

"This would be over much sooner if you just agree to go out with me." New York sighed. "It's not like we'll actually be a couple. It's only one date; one that can last as long as you want it to. Five hours. Five minutes. Five seconds. You decide."

"But I would never live that down." California responded. "Everyone would tease me forever. What would Nevada say?"

"Isn't there a rumor that Nevada was caught shagging Utah?"

"That's just a rumor."

"What about British Colombia?"

"That was a fling."

"Johnston Atoll?"

"I don't even know where that came from..." California shuddered. "But he said it was a bet."

"What if it wasn't?" New York pushed.

"Why do you want to know my personal life?"

"So you will go out with me. That's how it always works on Broadway. The guys pesters the girl until she gives in."

"That isn't even how it works! There has to be a fight! One of them has to think that the other person doesn't know they exist! And Rule #1: none of the characters can be the DREADED STATE OF NEW YORK!"

New York winced, watching her stalk away; he'd just have to try harder. After all, California takes her pride much more seriously than her wants and needs."

"So, who should we get first?" the Wolverine State questioned.

"Who do you think would be a good couple?" the Buckeye State shot back.

"Well, California once ranted about how people who don't hate each other always break up with each other. She says that every perfect couple has to have some sort of hate for the other in order to understand both sides of that person; which two of our sibiling fight over something petty a lot?" Michigan inquired.

"Lucas and Leah," Ohio answered almost immediately.

"Oh God," the Wolverine State almost fainted. "That would be hard; can we not do the hardest first? Let's get used to doing this first."

"But we need more time to work on them; if we push them hard enough, they might. But if we don't do it a lot, they most definitely won't go out." the Buckeye State said stubbornly.

It would certainly be a challenge, but what seperated them was one of the pettiest arguements ever known in all of the United States of America.

Which one was bigger?

Texas or Alaska?

**Review! Thanks for being patient!**


	5. The Real Reason

**I own nothing!**

**Marzue: Not everyone will be included, and everyone is around the same age. In my world, they age by their power. Since they are not nations, they are around the same age. Thanks for asking! And I really don't get why people pair France and Canada and America and England together either. It really is incest.:)**

Alaska was annoyed. She had to travel all the way from her luxurious state to _here. _

Where all her sibling were. That immediately made it the worst place imaginable. America, her capitalist father, lived in the uninhabited part of Virginia.

Don't ask why, Virginia's been cocky about it for years; it probably had something to do with how she was the first colony. Therefore, she was the first area America was in, even though he was only a colony at the time.

Her other father, Russia, was taller than her capitalist father. That was probably where her height came from, since America had many children.

And not all of them were...ah...tall.

She coughed. Rhode Island. Then, she coughed again.

Anyway, back on the task at hand. She was annoyed.

Why?

America put her in time out. _Like one of the TERRITORIES. _The reason was that she had vodka before noon.

Oregon didn't get in trouble! How is it that his icky stuff allowed but her beautiful, wonderful vodka is banned?

"All right," America looked at his watch. "The fifteen minutes are up."

The largest state immediately stood up and charged outside. She had a bone to pick with some of her siblings.

One sibling in particular...

LINE BREAK

"So, where do you think they'll be?" Ohio asked, looking into the porch that extended from the back of the house.

"Well, Texas is probably with one of his horses. Alaska might be there just to argue with him, but she had some vodka before noon. That probably means that she's in time out." Michigan tried not to snicker as he said that. "So, let's find Tex."

They marched on through the property in search of their two 'beloved' siblings. Well, as Ohio would say, she preferred to hang out with Alaska than Michigan.

Michigan himself hoped it was only because the largest state was a girl, giving them a common ground to start on.

The girls could chat and chat and chat, even when they hardly know each other.

Michigan still had nightmares about the time when he was the only guy in a room of ALL of his female siblings. Georgia, Maryland, South Carolina, Virginia, North Carolina, Rhode Island, Ohio, Louisiana, Indiana, Missouri, Florida, Iowa, California, Kansas, West Virginia, Nebraska, Colorado, South Dakota, Montana, Utah, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arizona, Alaska, Hawaii, Micronesia, Palau, Northern Mananas, U.S. Virgin Islands, American Samoa, Howland Island, Kingman Reef, Wake Island, Midway Island, and Navassa Island were once having a loud conversation while he was the only guy in the room.

And the thing was, the discussion _was about tampons. _

Michigan didn't think he'd ever be the same again.

"Your thinking about the tampon talk again, aren't you?" Ohio guessed.

"Why would you and all of our sisters talk about that while I'm in the room?" the Wolverine State didn't really want to know the answer.

"Actually, we were waiting for you to leave, but you didn't. California was so close to believing you were a pervert. You should be glad that you're not viewed as France 2.0." the Buckeye State explained.

"Why didn't you tell me to leave them?"

"It was supposed to be a given."

Neither of them were really paying attention to where they were going anymore.

"But Micronesia and Palau were only visiting! They are mature, free nations!" Michigan complained. "They should have warned me."

"Mope around later. We have two of our siblings to catch!" Ohio pointed in the direction where you could faintly see Alaska charging at full speed to the horse pasture. "It seems like Leah wants to have a 'talk' with Lucas."

The two smaller states hid behind trees as they got closer; they did not want anyone to notice them.

Ohio herself could faintly hear some knocking coming from Michigan's hiding spot; she went quiet. After a little bit of deduction, she decided that her brother was doing Morse code.

_W.H.Y.A.R.E.W.E.H.I.D.I.N.G._

Groaning, she tapped out her own sentence.

_S.O.W.E.D.O.N.O.T.A.T.T.R.A.C.T.A.T.T.E.N.T.I.O.N.T.O.O.U.R.S.E.L.V.E.S._

Michigan tapped a response.

_W.E.A.R.E.J.U.S.T.A.T.T.R.A.C.T.I.N.G.M.O.R.E.A.T.T.E.N.T.I.O.N.T.H.I.S.W.A.Y._

The Buckeye State looked at him with a confused expression before tapping her answer.

_W.H.A.T.D.O.Y.O.U.M.E.A.N._

The Wolverine State looked over his shoulder before frantically tapping something on the trunk below him.

_A.L.A.S.K.A.A.N.D.T.E.X.A.S.H.A.V.E.S.P.O.T.T.E.D.U.S._

Ohio looked for herself. It was true; their two siblings were looking at them like they came from Tony's planet.

"What are you doing?" Texas looked between the two.

Ohio's and Michigan's eyes met. They should tell them what was going on; since they knew that California was trying to get them together.

But that would ruin their reputation forever...

Blame it on California.

Works every time.

"Well, you see," Ohio stood up. "California dared us to get as many people together as possible."

"In a loving way."

"Why would you come to us then, comrade?" the largest state had a dark aura swarming her.

"Yeah, I'd never love this lassie!"

"Cali told us to do love/hate. She has been trying to get us together," the Buckeye State gestured to herself and the Wolverine State. "For a long time."

"And we care about this because?" the dark aura was full on now, and a creepy smile was growing on her face.

Michigan knew that this would probably fail, but he stood up as well. There was no reason to let Ohio do all the work and claim all the credit. He just had to speak up.

Maybe not in the best way.

"Because we are your kind, loving, siblings who you love very much?" It came out as more of a question.

Ohio punched Michigan. Hard.

"Oh," Alaska's eyes narrowed. "You are that one little boy who intruded on my sister's and I when we were talking about sensitive topics that you should have no interest in, da?"

"Y-Yes," he stuttered. "And I'm older than you!"

She towered over him. "Then, you are small for your age."

"Sorry, Mich," Texas shrugged. "It just ain't happening."

"We're learning to get along." Ohio cut in. "I don't think we had a fight all day. Wouldn't it be better knowing that our quarrels could be solved?"

"But I like quarreling, comrade."

"I know you do, but Texas, do you remember the Civil War? Alaska, that was slightly before your time, but hopefully you understand." the Buckeye state began. "We almost tore Dad apart: physically and emotionally. I was in the Union, and I remember taking a turn to look after him as a cried and bled. He wasn't crying for himself; he was crying because he feared that you Confederate states would hate him forever. He did literally bleed though; you should see his scar."

Michigan understood where she was going, so he continued. "That war started as a petty argument between us. Slaves or no slaves? That doesn't seem like a big deal, and we should have been allowed to argue about it. Just like you two are now. But that petty argument became something even bigger when South Carolina seceded. Everyone in this household has had an argument with someone before, and everyone noticed how Dad talked with each and every state about the argument. This argument, as petty as it is, could lead to another war if you let it go free for much longer, so learn to get along. It might just save Dad's life. After this is over, you don't have to be a full-on couple, but at least learn to get along with each other. For the well-being of our father; not us." the Wolverine State finished. "Agreed?"

"...Okay," Texas felt really small after that speech. He was one of those Confederate states after all.

"So, father could die if we don't do this?" Alaska felt even smaller than Rhode Island as well. Not because of the Confederacy, but because of her ignorance and stupidity. "Just like my other father almost died between 1905 and 1917?"

"Yeah, wait," Ohio raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about the Russian revolutions and the Russian Civil War?"

"I may not be part of my other father now, but that does not mean I ignore him completely, da?" her eyes twinkled with something the other state's never saw in them before.

Actual love and worry.

"I'll do it," Alaska agreed.

Because now there was a real reason for this game. Not to get them together, even though it may end in that, but to just make them get along. For the well-being of America. This game has become more serious now; the game had a cause.

Because America won't have to suffer from his children's petty arguments anymore.

Not on Ohio's and Michigan's watch.

**Review!**


	6. A New Target

**I own nothing!**

**Guest: I believe that there is someone out there for everybody, and usually I don't mean in ways like incest. But the states, in my stories, were isolated from the outside world for so long that the someone they'd have would technically be incest. XD**

**Marzue: I like fooling with Percy, America, Norway, England, and Germany. :)**

**Sigmatic: *giggles maniacly* Don't worry...it will be...exciting, you could say. :)**

**FantasyFightr: I'm glad that I've impacted your life in some way or the other! :))))))**

"Are you sure you don't want to go out with me?" New York was about to claw his eyes out from sheer frustration.

"I'd like to keep my dignity, thank you very much." California muttered a comment about how much better Hollywood was.

"Excuse me? Everyone knows that Broadway is better!"

"And this is exactly why I don't want to go out with you." the Golden state stated before stalking off.

New York could only stand there.

"If you want to know what you did wrong," Michigan appeared hanging from a random tree in the area. "All you have to do is ask."

"Since when were you the love expert?" New York stared at the heel mark engraved into the ground where California had started stalking off.

"Ava and I got a good idea while trying to get Leah and Lucas together." the Wolverine state mentioned.

"And how did that turn out?"

Michigan cleared his throat, "We decided that the love/hate relationship thing could benefit the nation, so we convinced Leah and Lucas that if they stopped arguing over who was bigger and make friends. Ava and I said that they should do it to prevent another Civil War over another petty argument, so you should try again with Cali. Only don't even mention Hollywood or Broadsway."

New York thought this over a little bit.

"Come on," the Wolverine state pleaded.

"But Broadsway is so much better..." he complained.

"You are one of the oldests here, for crying out loud!" Michigan sounded frustrated. "You are allowed to have your own opinion, just don't announce it to the world!"

"You are saying I should go apologize." New York guessed.

"YES!"

"All right then."

He turned around and sprinted in the direction that California had run off in.

"Do you think it worked?" Michigan whispered once he was sure Michigan couldn't hear.

"He went to go apologize, did he not, comrade?" Alaska's violet eyes twinkled with a mixture of so many different emotions that it looked like no-mans land during World War I.

Another bad time period.

"He did." the Wolverine state agreed.

"Than it would be a success, right partner?" Texas landed safetly on two feet after jumping off a high branch.

They were quite a comical couple to look at, Texas and Alaska. They both received the gene their father had during their birth, so they would already be naturally tall. Alaska also got some height from Russia, making her even taller. Unfortunately for her, she was female, so she wasn't as tall as she would be if she were male (thank God). Still, both states were around the same height. Texas was six foot one while Alaska was six foot.

"Who else do we need to have a 'chat' with?" Ohio skidded across the valley.

"We have the size issue, the musical issue, and the Toledo issue solved." Michigan pondered. "What does that leave?"

"Who donated more land to D.C." the Buckeye state answered immediately.

"Virginia and Maryland?" Alaska cocked her head.

The four states just stared at each other.

"What?" Ohio looked confused. "What's wrong?"

Texas cleared his throat, "Well, lassie, you are trying to help Pa and all..." he trailed off.

"Virginia is very ladylike..." Michigan paused.

"So?" the Buckeye state asked.

"They are both girls..."

**Review!**


	7. Virginia and Maryland

**I own nothing!**

**Marzue: I've always personally loved messing with Norway...XD Also, I agree with you on the sibling thing. And, thanks! I definitely will put some more arguments in it, as well as make my chapters longer! ;)**

**Sigmatic: Those are awesome pairing names! And, who do you ship Wisconsin with? (Wisconsin's one of the ones I am stuck on) :)**

Virginia stirred her tea a little before putting the cup back on the small plate. She was reading the Sherlock Holmes series, which, no matter what her siblings said, was a classic and needed to be read by everyone.

Well, everyone but Maryland. Her sister probably wouldn't understand what was going on if she tried. Obviously, it was Mary who lost more land in the creation of Washington D.C. Virginia was way too much respected to lose more land than her incompetent sister.

As long as she stayed away from Michigan and Ohio. She had heard they were trying to make the states that hate each other love each other...Virginia didn't see how that made any sense. Hatred involves dedication. If one were to fall in love with the person they hate, they obviously never hated the person to begin with.

On the other side, California always said that love involved dedication as well.

Virginia found herself thinking about Maryland once more. Her sister was so proud of her flag, yet she didn't realize how disorganized and weird it actually was. Virginia didn't care if it was the coat of arms of the Barons Baltimore.

That brought her to the topic of Baltimore. Being the drama queen she is, Maryland had collapsed in pain on May the first, the day that Freddie Gray's death was announced a homicide and the Baltimore riots began. She wasn't even this dramatic last time riots sprung up in Baltimore in 1968.

She was such a drama queen, and the worst part was, Maryland always thought to share her dramatic ways with the states that bordered her.

Virginia wasn't sure how much more the Delmarva peninsula could take.

"OOOOLLLIIIIVVVIIIAA!"

Speak of the devil.

"There's something I want to show you!" Mary burst into the room carrying a gun covered in special things Virginia had personally never seen put on a gun before.

"What do you want?" Virginia slammed her book shut.

"Now, Olivia, just because you haven't found anyone yet..." Maryland was going on dangerous ground.

Virginia fumed. "Don't make fun of my name."

Maryland stared at Virginia. Her sister rarely raised her voice at all; one of the only times Maryland had personally heard her raise her voice was during the Civil War. She was mad about how unfair the Emancipation Proclamation was and how the states in the Unions with slaves were traitors (Maryland winced every time she thought of that).

"All right..." Mary calmly sat down.

"Did you hear about what Michigan and Ohio are doing?" Virginia tried to have a calm conversation with her. "They are trying to pair up our siblings."

"That's not what I heard." Maryland began. "I heard that they are trying to prevent a second civil war."

"Really?" Olivia raised her eyebrows. She hadn't thought of that. "Any luck?"

"Well, from what I heard, Texas and Alaska stopped arguing, Michigan and Ohio stopped arguing, and California and New York stopped arguing." she listed.

Virginia's jaw dropped in a very unladylike fashion.

"I know! I think that they're plan might actually prevent another war." Mary smiled inwardly. "Then, I can keep my best friend Olivia with me!" she glomped her sister.

"Get off of me..." Olivia looked extremely disgusted. "I don't want inferior beings touching me."

"It's not my fault the government returned your land to you, but didn't return my land to me!" Mary stood up abruptly with her hands on her hips.

"Well, Dad obviously thought I was mature enough to have my land back in the retrocession." Virginia smirked.

"D.C. had to be somewhere!" Maryland protested. "I was told that it was an honor to have the capital made out of my state." she huffed.

Olivia only glared at her.

"What?" Mary smirked. "You understand why I'm superior now?"

"No...but you are really stupid. You do realize that that could have been a way to take away power from you and not make you cry." Virginia faked crying with her fists near her eyes.

Maryland glared at her. "Weren't we just talking about preventing another civil war?" she asked bitterly.

Olivia nodded sourly. She didn't like the thought of another civil war; South Carolina had been so insistent that she join the Confederacy. Secretly, she had soft spots for all of her older siblings, respecting each of them in their own special way.

Including Maryland. She never liked to admit that Maryland did fit in with her other older siblings, but Mary did have her place.

Speaking of preventing a civil war...

"So, you've heard," Michigan appeared leaning on one of the many posts supporting the house.

"Where did you come?" Maryland jumped so high she almost cleared the table.

"We've been listening in on states that don't get along." Ohio appeared on another post near Michigan's.

"You are not going to try to get us together, are you?" Virginia complained, picking up her tea cup once more.

Ohio and Michigan stared at each other. Secretly, they thought it would be funny if they did force Virginia and Maryland to get together, it certainly would boost homosexual people's rights. But on the other hand, it might make their entire operation come crashing down, kind of like the stock market before the Great Depression.

But that would be bad, and it might end in a civil war itself.

Michigan and Ohio would never forgive themselves.

"Not necessarily..." Michigan spoke for both Ohio and himself.

"We're just trying to get the states who fight get along." Ohio herself cut in. "To prevent another civil war."

"I've heard that before." Maryland stated dryly.

Before, of course, she stood tall and proud, putting her left hand on her hip and raising her right hand to the sky in a fist. She even put her right foot on the table she almost cleared earlier.

Thank God Virginia saved her tea.

"It's a brillliant idea! With no one fighting, there would be no conflicts. And without conflicts, there would be no hatred. If this plan goes right, JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL!" Maryland sat down calmly on a chair after that.

"And scene!" California and New York looked into the room where there precious scene was taking place.

New York put down his camera. "That was perfect!" he said after watching the video.

California jumped up and down. "Will it go on Hollywood or Broadway?"

They both paused. Everyone else in the room could practically sense a brawl about to start.

"There is no need to start a fight now..." a drop of sweat slid down Ohio's face.

Maryland decided to take things into her own hands. She was, after all, the daughter of the hero!

She started shaking.

"Mary?" Michigan looked over to his older sister.

"This is just to stop a fight between you two..." Mary pulled out a gun.

"Duck and cover!" Virginia yelled.

Only the original thirteen colonies knew what Maryland's gun did. The others did not, but they knew it did not shoot bullets. It shooted something else...

Virginia pulled Ohio and Michigan down, leaving only California and New York standing.

"Cali, that gun..." New York knew what was inside that gun.

And he did not like it one bit.

"What's inside it, if it's not bullets?" California stood confidently. "I'm sure nothing else could hurt me."

"Come on..." the eastern state did not want to leave his sister.

But it was too late.

Maryland put her finger on her trigger. "EAT MY CRABCAKES!"

What came out of the gun wasn't bullets, buy crabcakes.

California and New York were almost immediately covering in the cake.

"This is why I tried to get you out of the way." New York complained.

Michigan and Ohio looked up at Maryland in a new sort of light.

Michigan spoke up. "That was awesome!"

The other states, including the ones covered in crabcake, could only laugh.

**Review!**


	8. The State Meeting

**I own nothing! NOTHING IN THIS CHAPTER IS MEANT TO BE OFFENSIVE!**

**Marzue: I just watched the video you were talking about...Oh my gosh it was hilarious! Thanks again! :):):):)**

**Sigmatic: Thanks! I'd love your opinion on the other states! :)**

**HaleyM: Thanks! I will definitely put something in there including Virginia and the Carolinas. I just included her with Maryland to solve that one problem. :)**

**GuardianGirl24: Thanks! :)**

"Everybody loves me!" Nevada sang once again on top of a table.

It was the states' meeting, and so far it was going like every other meeting that they ever had in their entire existence.

Read: horribly.

"And everybody hates me." the ever-conservative Texas whispered in pure amusement.

"Well, maybe if you lightened up some time," the mainly-liberal California smirked.

"It's a proven fact that the democrats are closer to socialists than pure capitalists." he smirked.

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS PURE CAPITALISM! There always has to be some government involvement." the Golden state stated. "Even in America, the government runs the postal service among other things."

"But recently, under democratic rule, the government has been getting more and more involved! Like socialism, or, god forbid, communism!"

They were too involved in their argument they didn't realize that Michigan and Ohio were closing in.

"Funny that it seems like everyone has these sort of fights with so many of our siblings." Ohio sighed. "I've been keeping out of fights for so long."

"Same." Michigan agreed. "We've already talked to both Texas and California, though. It seems we need to get ourselves involved here too."

They shared a look before approaching their fighting siblings. Both Michigan and Ohio remained unseen until they were right next to Texas and California, Ohio's hand gripping California's shoulder while Michigan's gripped Texas's.

"What?" Texas swung around to face them. "Oh...not this again." he groaned.

"Haven't we already told you to try to stop fighting with our siblings? We need to focus on getting the states that haven't gotten the message get the message, not continuously relay the message to states who have already gotten it! Try your best to respect others' opinions." Ohio lectured.

"Fine..." California brushed Ohio's hand off before turning around.

"Even I can see that you guys will continue fighting. You both need to apologize with each other." Michigan deadpanned.

Texas looked horrified at the thought, making it even more obvious that he hated his sister's guts. California herself whirled around and looked disgusted.

"Do you want to have another civil war just based on whether you are conservative or liberal? There are some republicans, some democrats, and even some of neither in each state. That wouldn't separate the country like the slave issue, that would tear the country apart." the Buckeye state continued her lecture. "It would leave us weak, and, unless you want to learn Russian, I wouldn't do that."

California and Texas looked at each other for a second, their faces completely flushed with anger. Although, slowly but surely, their normal color was returning to their faces.

"All right, that makes sense." California faced her brother. "Lucas, I am very sorry." it sounded genuine enough.

"Same here, lassie. I apologize." he winked.

Michigan and Ohio sighed with relief.

"I guess we should continue fixing these problems. It is what these meetings are for, but no one does it, anyway." the Wolverine state sighed.

"Until now." his sister grinned before pointing out two other states. "Austin and Nolan are fighting again as well."

"We have work to do!" Michigan cheered before dragging Ohio down to the scene of the crime.

It was about sports again, although it doesn't really matter who won.

Well, maybe it does to some people.

"Cheesehead." Minnesota, or Nolan, scowled.

"You are just jealous that you don't have access to the wonderful thing that is my cheese." Wisconsin, or Austin, looked like he was in dreamland.

"Where are you now? La-la-land?" Minnesota growled.

"I wonder if there is a personifications for la-la-land...I would love to meet him or her..." Wisconsin smiled at the thought.

"Idiot!" Nolan scowled.

"Am not!" Austin retorted. "It is impossible to be an idiot if you have a winning streak like me! Eleven wins in a row! Against you..." he sneered. "So that makes you the idiot."

"Well, I can't be an idiot! Remember 1890? I beat you 63 to 0!"

"That was just an off-day."

"Sure..."

They stared at each other, huffing, and not taking notice to two of their siblings who have been sorting out the problems in the country.

"Hey, guys!" Ohio called them over.

They were welcomed into their little 'circle', as they were neighbors.

"Yes?" Minnesota tried to be as pleasant as possible.

"We are trying to eliminate the fights amongst the states, like this meeting is supposed to do." Ohio began. "The argument between you two may seem minor, but wasn't the slave issue minor at first as well? So, because of this, we are trying to save Dad the pain of going through another civil war. It's a surprise though...don't tell him. He doesn't know about it yet, and we've been telling people not to tell him. We are trying to get this done before July, so we can show what all of us have done by Dad's birthday." she grinned.

Wisconsin and Minnesota stared at her, dumbstruck, before they slowly started to nod.

"So, this isn't the love-hate relationship thing I've been running away from?" Minnesota checked.

"Originally, it was, but then we discovered a better reason for everyone to get along." Michigan nodded.

They continued to nod.

"...So, we're doing this for Dad?" Wisconsin asked.

"And yourselves." Ohio answered. "It would help you in the long-run too."

They both appeared to be considering this.

"All right..." Minnesota agreed. "I'll talk this over to him, and then, I'll talk to you when we come to an agreement."

He turned to his sibling.

"I think that that is taken care of." Michigan voiced his thoughts.

"On to the next." Ohio shrugged, searching the room for quarrelling states.

**Review!**


	9. The More Violent Fights

**I own nothing!**

**Sigmatic: Thanks for the cheesehead idea! It gave me a good laugh when I read your other review! ;)**

To say that Michigan was tired would be an understatement. Ohio had dragged him along all night to solve the states' problems. The state conference is supposed to go on all night, since the international one would be in the morning, but Michigan and various other states always turn in early.

Because late at night is when everything happens.

Nevada looked up at the tired state from where he was drinking a shot of alcohol. "You're rarely awake at this time, Tyler."

"Well, Ohio wants me to stick around." Michigan sighed.

"You gotten yourself a lady-friend?" Miles smirked.

"No!" Tyler answered hesitantly.

"You hesitated."

"That doesn't mean anything."

They stared at each other a while longer.

"Whatever," Michigan decided. "Let's not fight about this."

"Since when have you preached peace?" Nevada questioned.

"Since I discovered that we can prevent another civil war by not fighting as much as we do."

Miles only nodded. "Well, I still have a bone to pick with New York." he scowled.

Michigan looked quite surprised.

Nevada noticed his reaction. "California used to be my girl, but now New York is doing everything possible to get her to go out with him." he gestured to a New York, who was currently still trying to get California to go out with him.

"Let it go." Tyler sighed. "There are always other girls."

Miles winced. "You should not have said that first bit. Not at this time of night."

"Why?"

"This is the time of night when everyone who stays gets a little crazy. And Florida is in here." he gestured to Florida now, who was walking into the middle of the room, a hair brush held like a microphone. "Cover your ears," Nevada instructed.

Michigan did as he was instructed before turning to see what Florida was doing.

Florida stood still in the middle of the room before opening her mouth. "LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!"

"That's why." Nevada winced at his sister's screaming.

Everyone else in the room slowly turned to Florida, cringing and slowly covering their ears.

"Who said it?" Oregon looked around suspicously.

Michigan kept quiet, not wanting to get beaten up by anyone.

Nevada pointed at Michigan.

"LET IT GO!" the sound was in the backround now.

"Tyler," Daniel's voice was sickly sweet. "Did you say the three words that must never be uttered?"

"On accident..." he admitted.

Oregon's eye twitched. "Then, it is your job to get her to shut up."

Everyone else in the room winced with sympathy for their brother.

"Well," Michigan decided to by sassy. "Maybe I like the sound. It opens up a whole new world of thinking in my brain." he smirked.

Florida's eyes widened. "A WHOLE NEW WORLD!"

"Make it stop!" Oregon banged his head on one of the tables. "There are some territories trying to sleep."

Michigan nodded; the territories needed their sleep. He marched up to Florida and clamped his hand over her mouth.

She started thrashing immediately. Her screams were muffled by Tyler's hand.

"Tyler." Ava vaporized near him with an obviously fake smile on. "Why are you doing this? I thought we were not fighting with anyone."

"Most of everyone here is drunk." Michigan complained. "An even worse fight would start if I didn't stop Florida's screaming."

Ohio nodded before dragging her brother out of the room. "We'll try to get the some of the less violent fights resolved in the morning while all of these fighters have headaches. You didn't drink anything, did you? Because New York's known to put alcohol in everything at this time of the meeting, even the smallest water bottle."

Michigan shook his head. "I didn't drink anything."

They turned away from each other and walked into their own rooms. They would start again in the morning.

**Review!**


	10. Detroit Issues

**I own nothing! Sorry about the long update, school's started. And before that I was busy with camp and lessons and stuff.**

**Marzue: Yes, yes she is. XD**

Ohio marched up to Michigan's bedroom with a determined look on her face. They needed to convince the states that were fighting not fight, even if the were drunk. Ohio was pretty sure she saw South Carolina drinking when the Civil War started, anyway.

She hoped Michigan wasn't lying about the drinking. It was very likely that he had some water or something, since he has always been seemingly thirsty since the Southeast Michigan Tornado Outbreak on July 2, 1997 in the built up area of Detroit, with a total of 13 tornadoes. Seven people died, local flooding was caused, and houses were destroyed.

So, ever since then, he had needed water almost constantly. She started knocking on the door quietly at first, increasing in volume after a while. If he did drink something New York had spiked, he probably would have tried to stop the noise by now. Tyler had probably used his own water.

That left another issue. Ever since July 18, 2013, he has been almost impossible to wake up. Detroit had filed the largest municipal bankruptcy case in U.S. history, and Michigan had fallen into a coma then. His governor said that his body was trying to force it to fix itself. Even on December 11, 2014, when Detroit had all of it's finances handed back at midnight, he has always slept in a comatose-like state.

Ohio then decided that she would help him fix Detroit so that nothing ever happened there again. It seemed like a beacon of bad luck, especially when it's population dropped 25% in 2000-2010.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for the task at hand, she opened the door. Michigan was sleeping, though she wasn't that surprised about that. He did have a bottle of water next to him, so that when he woke up he could have some.

Detroit really needed to be fixed.

Ohio decided that Michigan wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, since shaking, poking, hitting, and yelling didn't really...work.

Hopefully, she wouldn't have to ask California or Florida for help anytime soon. That would be disastrous.

"Ava!"

Ohio whirled around at the sound of her name. Speak of the Devil, California was right behind her.

"I saw that the door was open, and, knowing Michigan, I knew he wasn't awake. I decided to investigate!" she smiled. "And then I found you! Is there a reason why your here, or, was I right about you two all along?" California winked.

"I need to wake him up, so we can continue solving the states issues. But I can't." Ohio admitted.

"Well, that's not a surprise." the Golden state stated.

"Yeah, I think I knew I wasn't going to be able to wake him up before I even came in here." the Buckeye state agreed. "Do you think you could wake him up?"

California looked deep in thought.

"Anything?" Ohio asked.

"Well, how long has he been asleep?" California inquired.

"Probably since last night."

"Then, he'll need some water soon, right?"

Ohio looked doubtful.

"Come on! You know he wakes up for water and water alone." the Golden state convinced.

"True, but how do we know when he'll need the water?" the Buckeye state questioned.

"I don't really know. Maybe we can simulate a tornado or something..." California said.

"That's cruel. Really cruel." Ohio crossed her arms.

"But it might work."

Ava couldn't argue against that.

"If you don't want to, we could always whisper 'tornado' or something in his ear." California suggested.

"You are being very wise today." Ohio looked her up and down.

"I can be wise sometimes."

The Buckeye state leaned closer to Michigan until she was near his ear, far away enough that she wasn't touching, but close enough that he would hear her if she whispered something.

"Tornado." it was as quiet as a mouse for a few seconds.

That, of course was before, Michigan's eyes snapped open.

"See?" California stated. "It worked!"

"What tornado?" Michigan, obviously still half-asleep, asked in a confused way. "And what do you mean? What worked?"

"We were trying to wake you up." Ohio handed him his trusty bottle of water. "We have some work to do."

Michigan nodded, drinking from his water in slow sips. "Can you get out?"

The Buckeye state looked confused. "Why?"

The Wolverine state glared at her. "So I can change into some appropriate clothes."

Ohio's eyes widened as she quickly darted from the room with California at her tail.

Michigan just stared at the door for a few seconds before drinking some more water in slow motion.

Outside, California was trying to stop herself from bursting out in laughter. "Your face!"

"What?" Ohio's face was beet red in embarrassment.

"Your embarrassed!" the Golden state smirked and winked at her.

"I just...forgot that he needed to change!" the Buckeye state admitted.

"He was sleeping." California proved.

"Yeah? So?"

The Golden state rolled her eyes. "And I'm called an idiot by a lot of people."

They were silent for a little bit.

"Shouldn't you be drunk?" Ohio asked bluntly. "New York did spike just about everything."

"I recover quickly. I didn't have that much after I detected some alcohol." California explained. "I was pretty sure you would need some help. I can't say the same about New York, though."

The two girls broke down in laughter, completely forgetting about Michigan until he walked our.

"Are we going to go and stop some fights now?" Michigan put on a police badge as a special effect.

The sisters joined Michigan as he started down the hall, drinking some more water.

Detroit really needed to be fixed.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please read this! I know you were wanting a chapter, but this is very important to me!**

**So I have entered into the Verizon Innovative App Challenge. This is one of the things that I have been working on instead of updating. My team won Best in State, and we are going for the Fan Favorite Award. **

**Our all is a medication reminder to help people with mental disabilities not only remember to take their medication, but help them increase their independence and show their creativity.**

**In order to win, we need votes, so if you have a phone, I would really appreciate it if you were to vote for my team.**

**I understand if you don't want to, but it might help me update quicker. If you can vote, please text this to the number 22333**

**PillPal2**

**I would really appreciate your vote, and I am working on updating soon! The voting ends on January 30, 2016, so please vote!**


End file.
